Skies of Titan
Skies of Titan is the term applied to the many s of Titan. - p.??/?? Visualisation To many people the concept of the Celestial Court being in another Plane is hard, if not impossible, to understand. That it was why many of us look to the Sky believing that when we do we are looking towards the home of the gods. The need to visualise the gods is also important for mortal beings, despite the fact that to see a god in his true form would be incomprehensible. Combining this with the perception of the sky as their home it is only too natural that the stars have come to represent the gods looking down upon us. Although some peoples believe that the stars really are the gods most of the religious and scholarly consensus here on Titan is that the stars are points of light arranged by the gods to represent certain forms or events to us. Thus, we have formed the constellations and ascribed to them the names we believe the gods wished us to give them. Although there is much debate on the matter it is generally agreed that the most important event in the history of Titan since its creation was the First Battle. It was after this event that the gods left the Earthly Plane but to remind us of the event that caused their departure they placed the main constellations that we see in the night sky. Thus, whether in the North or South of the world you can still depictions of the characters from the Battle itself. The Northern Skies *From the side of Good we see: **Rogaar, Lord of Lions **Kilanirax, Dragon King **The Hunter **The Dwarf Lord **The Hawk Lord **Lord Whale (called The Whale as a constellation) *From the side of Evil and Chaos: **The Gargoyle **The Behemoth **Tip of the tale of The Sea Monster **The tail of Xiarga the Horned Snake **The tip of the sword of The Orc Champion The Southern Skies *From the side of Evil and Chaos: **The front half of Xiarga, the Horned Snake **The Orc Champion, except the tip of his sword **The Sea Monster less the tip of his tail **Arhallogen, the Spider King **The Basilisk **Death's Messenger **The Wolf **The Manticore *From the side of Good we see **The Veiled Sorceress **The Centaur **The Elven Prince **The Sounder of the Final Horn Each of the above has an entry of their own. However, to read about their part in the First Battle please refer to The Tale of the First Battle. Interestingly it should be noted that the only gods depicted in these constellations come from the Animal Court. This is thought to be because the gods of the Animal Court would have taken on the form of their animal and thus could be seen in a comprehensible form. The exception to this is the goddess Galana, in her form as "The Veiled Sorceress". The reason that we may see her in the stars is because she so veiled herself. If she had not been veiled then her beauty would have been too bright for the stars to emulate. See Also References Category:Lands and Regions of non-continental Titan Category:Astronomical entries (Titan)